


Your Everything

by xiulaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, that's it it's just short and gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiulaces/pseuds/xiulaces
Summary: Minseok is so gorgeous, and Junmyeon just can't look away.





	Your Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acidulication](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidulication/gifts).



> This is a smol birthday fic for @hy_ddy woo  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDDDYYYYY ILY  
> SURPRISE!  
> hope u enjoy

Junmyeon liked the way Minseok’s hair looked. Jet black, a stark contrast against his skin, the tips brushing his ear, the overgrown bangs kissing his eyebrow, tickling his skin. And Junmyeon wanted nothing more but to reach out and tuck them behind his ear, taming the unruly strands. It drove him mad- seeing him disheveled like this, when he was usually so orderly, always making sure nothing was out of line. And he was so so close. Close enough that Junmyeon could reach out and touch him if he wanted, could feel his breath on his cheek as Minseok exhaled shakily. He said something, and Junmyeon had to tear his eyes away from the depths of Minseok’s eyes, redirecting his attention to his lips and suddenly it was so hard to breathe, because Minseok was even closer than before and he was sure he looked ridiculous as he gaped at the older man, a red flush covering his cheeks as he intelligently stumbled out a, “Huh?”

“I said,” Minseok repeated, a small nervous smile twitching on his lips, “That I like you, stupid.” 

“Oh,” Junmyeon said, staring at Minseok until the words sank in, and he felt himself blush to the tips of his ears. _”Oh.”_

Minseok took another step forward, hesitantly, and Junmyeon willed himself to not take a step back, adrenaline rushing through him as Minseok took his hand in his, holding it loosely, still giving him a chance to escape. As if he could, Minseok had had him trapped the moment they met, all gummy smiles and soft eyes. Junmyeon’s heart had been instantly enraptured. 

“So, have I been reading the signs right, or am I making a fool of myself right now?” Minseok asked gently, trying to pass it off as a joke, but Junmyeon could see the fear behind Minseok’s confident gaze. So Junmyeon steeled himself as he took a step forward too, tightening his grip on Minseok’s hand, a silent promise shared between their interlocked fingers, to never let each other go. He reached up with his free hand to brush that rogue strand behind Minseok’s ear, a shy grin on his face as he looked into Minseok’s eyes. 

“You’re not,” he took a deep breath, giving Minseok’s hand a small squeeze, feeling his own heart tighten a bit too, “I like you too. A lot, actually.” He looked down at the end, feeling his ears warming, and he cursed at whoever invented blushing, knowing he wasn’t making sense, and everything was just so loud but then suddenly Minseok’s hand was on his chin, tilting his face upwards again, and their noses bumped, and Junmyeon was going crazy because when had Minseok- 

There was a light pressure against his lips, and warmth; and suddenly there were fireworks inside him, and his head was spinning, so he shot a hand up to grab at something to ground himself with again, tangling his hand into Minseok’s hair as he kissed him back. He put everything he could into that kiss, every lingering look, every fleeting touch, thought, feeling. All of himself, he gave to Minseok. And he could think of no better home for his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> now imagine baekhyun filming everything from behind a corner, whispering to himself "fucking finally," before texting kyungsoo to tell him he owes him money bc he won the bet.


End file.
